Maldita Distancia
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Suna y Konoha, a tres días de distancia. Ver solo tres veces al año a tu pareja es horrible. Nadie sabe que están juntos. Cuando se encuentran de nuevo, Ino desea verle mas veces. Gaara no estará muy convencido de la propuesta de la rubia. Una relación a distancia es difícil de sobrellevar. ¿Que hará el pelirrojo para evitar que intenten ligar con su chica? Gaara es muy celoso...


_**Aquí os presento un One-Shot GaaIno. Amo esta pareja crack. Mi favorita de todas las crack sin duda. ¡Qué os guste!**_

_**Naruto y sus personajes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Diles-Malú. __**Mi ídola. ¡Qué grande es por favor! ¡Una jefaza!**_

_**Esto no es un Song-Fic. La canción es la que os recomiendo para que la lectura se haga más amena.**_

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>_&_**I**

**Maldita Distancia**

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años…

Centímetros, metros, kilómetros, leguas, millas…

Siempre hay diferentes términos para hablar del tiempo. Pero todos ellos, tienen una cosa en común con nosotros. Que cuando los utilizamos, siempre nos referimos al tiempo. Al tiempo que resta para acabar con esa distancia. Esa odiosa e insufrible distancia que nos hace odiar no saber utilizar el _Hirashin No Jutsu_. Que nos hace odiar no poder movernos de nuestras aldeas por las responsabilidades en ellas. Que nos hace repudiar a nuestro líder por no obtener la misión al sitio deseado para vernos, para ver —aunque sea por unos momentos—, a esa persona especial.

La maldita _distancia_. ¡_Kami_, como la odiaba!

Aunque en su caso, no podía salir de su villa porque no se le está permitido. Era el Kazekage. El líder de su aldea, provocaría una revolución si de repente desapareciera para escaparse con su novia.

El pelirrojo suspiro con pesadez. No había una manera de enmendarlo, cuando salió con ella lo acepto. Pero lo malo, es que no creía que lo iba a llevar tan mal.

Ansiaba sus besos; su pelo rubio —sedoso y suave—, atado en una coleta larga; esos ojos tan azules y tan profundos como el mar —que hasta te podrías hundir en su belleza innata—; ese cuerpo de perfectas curvas y medidas de escándalo; esa alegría que te hacia sonreír y sonrojarte sin remedio; esa hiperactividad que odiabas al estar trabajando —ya que te daban ganas de usarla a tu favor—; esa coquetería que ni por asomo se te ocurría ignorar…

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso —o si no tendría un problema—, un problema bastante _grande_.

Lo bueno era que después de 4 meses, volvería a verla. Iría a Konoha, con Temari y con Kankorou a la reunión anual de _Kages_ —esta fue decidida tras el final de la _4 Gran Guerra ninja_—.

…

Pasada la semana y los 3 —insoportables—, días de viaje junto con sus hermanos y su eterno amor/odio, llegaron a las puertas de Konoha. Su guía, como siempre, era el Nara. Gaara llego y rápidamente el azabache les llevo donde la Hokague —después el Nara ya no les haría falta, ya que sabían perfectamente la localización del hostal—.

…

Tras reportarse con la Hokague, se dirigieron a su hostal. Por el camino, Temari les dijo que se iría con las chicas ya que tenía que saludarlas. Kankorou, por su parte, se fue a buscar a Shino. Quería esa revancha de una buena vez. El pelirrojo luego buscaría a Naruto, ahora quería llegar al hostal para darse una buena ducha y refrescarse.

…

Tras 15 minutos, Gaara salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura. Se le notaba más tranquilo y liberado. Se dirigió a su habitación, y se empezó a poner su traje ninja cuando llamaron a la puerta —sólo le había dado tiempo a ponerse los pantalones—. Se dirigió a abrirla, y al hacerlo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Hola Yamanaka-San. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Oh, nada importante. Solo quería saber si le gustaría acompañarnos a mis amigos y a mí. En 10 minutos hemos quedado para comer carne a la brasa. Y me suponía, que le encantaría la idea.

—Por supuesto. Me parece una idea fantástica. Me voy a acabar de vestirme. Puedes pasar a esperarme si lo deseas.

Gaara se aparto ligeramente de la puerta invitándola con su mano a pasar. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, acepto la invitación. Al entrar Ino, Gaara cerró la puerta y velozmente la empujo sobre ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Hola.

—Hola, Kazekage-Sama—. Gaara frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? Tú me llamas Yamanaka-San, me parecería injusto no hacer lo mismo.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que me llames de esa manera—. Ino suspiro con pesadez. —¿Por qué no lo decimos, Gaara?

—Estamos bien como estamos, Ino. Ya lo hemos hablado.

—Lo hablamos hace meses. Ya llevamos 1 año juntos Gaara. ¡Y nadie lo sabe! Y yo… No puedo seguir así.

—Ino…

—Cada vez que me paro a pensar que tal estarás en la Arena, que muchas chicas te coquetearan, aunque tu las rechaces. No soporto eso Gaara. No soporto verte solamente dos o tres veces al año. Quiero verte más. Quiero estar contigo más, Gaara. Digámoslo.

—Ahhh. No ganaríamos nada con eso—. El pelirrojo se aparto de ella y se dirigió a sentarse al sofá. —¿Vernos una o dos veces más? No nos compensa. Seríamos el tema de cotilleo de las dos villas, y creo que de toda la alianza.

—¿Ahora te importa lo que piense la gente?—le pregunto Ino sentándose a su lado.

—Nunca me ha importado y lo sabes. Pero soy el Kazekage, y ya no soy el novato que era antes. Ahora tengo 24 años, y quiero que cambie esa imagen.

—¿Crees que conmigo se haría imposible olvidarla? No entiendo entonces, porque me pediste salir.

—Sabes que no es eso, Ino. Sólo creo que no es apropiado.

—¿Sabes? A veces dudo que sea tu novia.

—¿Por qué dices esa tontería? —la miro Gaara enfadado.

—Sabes perfectamente porque lo quiero decir. Yo no soporto que chicas, posiblemente más guapas y mejores Kunoichis que yo, se acerquen a ti con intención de ligar contigo.

—Sabes que las ignoro.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes evitar que sienta celos. ¡Maldición, como odio la distancia!

—Ino, ¿crees que a mí no me pasa? ¿Crees que cuando estoy en la Arena no pienso que ese Nara está demasiado cerca de ti? ¿Qué ese Uchiha es un mujeriego y que siempre te ha mirado como si te quisiera comer? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de esas cosas? No soy ni ciego, ni tonto, Ino. Y no eres la única que la odia.

—Sabes que nunca haría nada con ellos.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirlos.

—Por eso digo que es mejor decirlo. Así tú y yo, nos ahorraríamos bastantes malos ratos.

—Vale, ¿me dejas pensármelo? Si decido que si, tendría que contárselo primero a Temari y Kankorou.

—Bien. Estaréis una semana. Tienes dos días—. Gaara levanto una ceja sorprendido.—¿Creías que no te iba a poner tiempo límite? Por favor, Gaara. Bueno, nos vemos ahora.

Ino iba a salir por la puerta cuando el pelirrojo la freno del codo.

—¿Te vas sin despedirte?

—Tengo que darte espacio para que lo pienses.

Los dos sonrieron pero Gaara fue rápido y planto un beso suave sobre los labios de la rubia. Esta no dudo en corresponder poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Este puso los brazos sobre su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Ino mordió su labio —sabia que le ponía nervioso—.

Él al notar como Ino sonreía y se reía suavemente sobre sus labios, la devolvió el beso pasando la lengua por su labio inferior y luego por el superior sin pasarla a su boca. Ino se mordió el labio. Oh ni hablar, no se iba sin un beso bien dado.

Así que sin más dilación, la rubia apretó sus manos sobre su nuca y le acerco introduciendo su lengua en la boca. Gaara, respondió aceptando el reto y atrapándola entre a pared y su cuerpo. No era un beso fiero, pero era sensual, lento y pausado.

Tras unos minutos se separaron dejando unidas sus frentes. Un minuto después abrieron los ojos y cogiéndose de las manos se miraron fijamente.

—Ino…

—Gaara…

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y por ende, se sonrojaron.

—Habla tu primero Ino.

—No tu primero.

—Bueno yo… En serio, lo mío puede esperar.

—Bien, pues yo… ¡_Kuso_!

—¿Eh?

—Tenemos que ir a la cena, nos van a matar si llegamos tarde. Yo voy yendo, ahora nos vemos—. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue.

Gaara suspiro con pesadez, no había sido capaz. ¿Por qué le deba miedo? Bueno, el no había expresado mucho sus sentimientos a lo largo de su vida, así que le era difícil. Pero sabía que ambos sentían celos, así que por lo menos se gustaban y la atracción era obvia. Pero, no se atrevía a decirla que la amaba. Algún día sería capaz. Ahora, tenía que acabarse de vestir y pensar en lo que había hablado con Ino. Tenía dos días.

…

Tras 10 minutos Gaara llego al restaurante donde estaban los demás. Todos le saludaron. Naruto y él chocaron puños y se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano.

Pero lo que vio cuando se sentó no le gusto nada. Ese Uchiha estaba sentado al lado de Ino, pero no era eso lo que le enfadaba, sino que este estaba hablando con ella acercándose más de la cuenta y poniendo su brazo izquierdo en el respaldo del asiento de la Yamanaka. El menor de los Sabaku No levanto una ceja ante este hecho mientras escuchabalo que le estaba contando el Uzumaki.

Le estuvo vigilando durante toda la noche, y el Uchiha no había cambiado de postura. Hasta que —casi al final de la noche—, el pelinegro cambio de estrategia. Bajo la mano izquierda de donde estaba hacia la espalda de la rubia mientras bajaba más y más. Gaara frunció el ceño. Como se le ocurriera hacer lo que se estaba imaginando que haría, le aplastaría con su _Sabaku Kyuu._

Gaara observaba como Ino no se daba cuenta —o no quería hacerlo—, de las acciones del Uchiha mientras hablaba con Sakura. Y eso al Kazekage hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

Las sospechas del pelirrojo se tornaron reales cuando observo que Ino daba un respingo. Oh, le mataba. Definitivamente le enterraba. Sufriría su ira. ¡Le había tocado el culo a _su _novia! Pero no podría hacerlo delante de tanta gente. Le mataría después.

Pero lo que vio Gaara, hizo que se enfadara aun más. Ino clavo los ojos en él. Sabía que se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke le había tocado el culo. La rubia le miro fijamente y encogió los hombros. El Kazekage abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendido. ¿¡Acaso ella no iba a reprender al Uchiha por su comportamiento!? ¡Él le iba a aplastar con su _Sabaku Kyuu_!

Rápidamente, Gaara entendió la situación. Le estaba "enseñando" lo que pasaría cuando se fuera. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, enfadado. ¡Le estaba presionando para que decidiera de una vez! ¡Le había dado dos días! ¡Esa Ino…! ¡Si que sabia jugar sucio!

Todas las personas tenemos un _límite_, y el hermano pequeño de los Sabaku No, estaba rozando el suyo. E Ino lo sabia —o quizás lo estaba buscando—. Este límite colapso, cuando el Uchiha bajo su mano derecha por debajo de la mesa, llegando a las piernas de la rubia. Oh, ¿no se le ocurrirá…? Gaara hacía tiempo que no escuchaba lo que le decía el rubio, toda su atención estaba en esos dos.

Sí, Sasuke estaba tocando las piernas de _su_ rubia, mientras que con la otra tocaba su culo acercándola a él.

—Uchiha, quita las manos de ella.

Toda la mesa se callo, y poso su mirada en el Kazekage. Ino le miraba sorprendida. De todas las situaciones, de todas las reacciones que se podía esperar de él, ni por asomo se esperaba esta.

Sasuke levanto una ceja. Era interesante, el mismísimo Kazekage estaba celoso de que él estuviera tocando a la Yamanaka. Sonrió orgulloso, le parecía una situación muy divertida.

Gaara hubiera reaccionado cuando le toco el culo, pero espero a que Ino le rechazara. Pero cuando eso no paso y el pelinegro subió su otra mano por las piernas de la rubia, el pelirrojo simplemente llego a su límite.

—¿Y si no quiero que harás, Kazekage?

—Te aplastare con mi _Sabaku Kyuu—. _Todos tragaron saliva ante la situación que se estaba presentando. Temari sonreía, ¿así que su hermano estaba celoso? Interesante, muy interesante. —Pero por desgracia, no lo hare—. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron. El Kazekage estaba celoso, ¿pero no iba a hacer nada? —Sólo me llevare lo que me pertenece.

—¿Lo que te…?

En apenas segundos —interrumpiendo a Sasuke—, Gaara se levanto, se subió encima de la mesa, y se llevo a Ino poniéndola estilo saco de patatas.

—¡Gaara! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Bájame!

—No. Eres mía, sólo mía —gira su mirada hacia Sasuke—, ¿lo has entendido Uchiha?

Y tras decir eso, bajo de la mesa y salió del local con la Yamanaka a cuestas. Aun desde fuera del local se podrían oír las estruendosas risas de Temari y Kankorou por la reacción de su hermano pequeño. Sin duda, Gaara era _muy celoso_.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo levanto una ceja sorprendido. Ino Yamanaka estaba fuera de juego, tendría que buscar otro objetivo —ya que ni en sueños pensaba ir a por la novia del Kazekage—.

…

Gaara se fue saltando de casa en casa hasta el tejado del hospital. Era el sitio más alto, y por tanto uno de los más privados. Nadie le vio moverse a través de la noche, así que podrán estar solos y sin que nadie los molestara. Bajo a Ino y esta se quedo dándole la espalda.

Hace unos momentos Gaara estaba enfadado —ahora seguía estándolo, pero se sentía más calmado y liberado—, la gente no tardaría en conocer lo que había hecho.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho, Gaara? En pocas horas, toda la aldea sabrá que estabas celoso de Sasuke Uchiha por mí. Y eso significa, que la gente sabrá que tú sientes algo por mí.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro. No aguantaba más viendo como ese Uchiha te estaba comiendo con los ojos durante toda la noche. ¡Y tú no le decías nada! ¡Maldición Ino, te toco el culo y no le apartaste!

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya, no me di cuenta.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Todavía te sigue gustando el Uchiha?

Ino se giro rápidamente abriendo la boca sorprendida. Gaara sonrió suavemente.

—Parece que di en el blanco. Tranquila, puedes volver con él si quieres. No os molestare más.

Ino vio como Gaara se daba la vuelta para irse de allí. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no la salían. ¡El muy idiota…!

—Gaara yo… —Vio que no se frenaba. Así que decidió actuar. —¡Gaara, espera!

El Sabaku No, no se freno hasta que Ino le paro poniendo una mano en su codo. Él no se giro, espero a que Ino hablara.

—Gaara, te amo.

El Kazekage abrió los ojos en demasía ante esa frase. ¿Ella le había dicho que le amaba…?

Se giro completamente provocando que la rubia deshiciera su agarre y la miro a los ojos. Esta le miraba seria y fijamente. Sabía —de sobra—, que no mentía. Pero para Gaara era difícil. Había sido un Jinchuriki, había estado toda su vida solo hasta que Naruto le cambio y aprendió a hacerle ver que sus hermanos estaban con él. ¿Pero que alguien —aparte de sus hermanos—, le amara? Le era algo poco creíble —aunque supiera que Ino decía la verdad—.

—¿Tu…? ¿Me amas?

—Pues claro, la pregunta seria... ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—Pero yo… —Ino comprendía sus dudas. Pero las resolvería en seguida.

—Eres amable, Gaara. Eres sincero, generoso, un asombroso y excepcional líder, un gran amigo. Te preocupas por tu familia, te preocupas por tus amigos, te preocupas por tus compañeros, por tu aldea. Te preocupas por mí, Gaara. Me cuidas, me haces sonreír, y me haces ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Sin contar, algo obvio, que eres un Shinobi único y un hombre realmente atractivo. Con todas estas cualidades, ¿cómo no voy a estar enamorada de ti Gaara? Seria idiota sino lo estuviera.

El pelirrojo se quedo sin habla. Sin duda, este era el momento más feliz de toda su vida.

—Ino, yo…

—Lo sé. No hace falta que lo digas —. Le cogió de las manos. —Nunca se te ha dado bien expresarte, pero no hace falta que lo hagas. Yo ya sé lo que sientes.

—No importa. Quiero hacerlo—. Cogió aire, cerró los ojos, y tras varios segundos los abrió y los centro en su profunda y única mirada. —Yo también te amo, Ino.

Y los dos se fundieron en un suave y lento beso en el que se demostraban que lo dicho era cierto —aunque ya sabían que lo era—.

Tras unos minutos se apartaron. Estaban cogidos de las manos mirándose con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes, Gaara? Creo que ahora nuestra relación va a cambiar para mejor.

—Yo también creo lo mismo.

—Pero siempre habrá una cosa que odie.

—¿Él qué?

—La distancia.

Gaara sonrió aún más. Sin duda era la mujer de su vida.

—Sera el enemigo más difícil a batir.

—Pero juntos lo superaremos.

—No lo dudes.

Se volvieron a juntar en otro beso. Un poco más pasional pero sin dejar de ser romántico.

Sin lugar a dudas lo que más odiaba Sabaku No Gaara de este mundo no eran las guerras ni el agua —que asco le tenía al agua—, si no la distancia. La maldita e insufrible distancia.

La distancia de tres días, 72 horas, 4320 minutos que lo separaban del amor de su vida. Que lo separaban de su novia. Que separaban Suna de Konoha. Que lo separaban de Ino Yamanaka.

_Maldita distancia._

**G**_&_**I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holiiiiiiiiiii. Aiiii me ha dado más satisfacción escribir este fic… Tenía unas ganas. Creo que no me han quedado muy Ooc —espero que no—. ¿Pero no me digáis que no son monos? Ahskdhkdnfkdfkd. He intentado no meter otra pareja que no sea ellos. Y creo que lo he conseguido.<strong>_

_**¿Y quién no? ¿Quién no ha odiado a la maldita distancia que nos separa de nuestros sueños/parejas…?**_

_**Maldita distancia.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06 quien espera con una sonrisa vuestros Reviews, Favoritos, y Follows. ¡Muchos besos!**_


End file.
